


tayo naman talaga

by svtfiloficfest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Angst, Pining, fluff maybe, swearing very very swearing, terrible attempts at humor
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest
Summary: Limang beses na tinakasan at tinakbuhan ni Soonyoung si Seokmin, at isang beses na sila'y nataya ng tadhana.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	tayo naman talaga

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI168  
>  **OPM:** Tayo na Lang Dalawa - Mayonnaise   
> **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** Hello for the lovely prompter who submitted this one! Thank you po, I enjoyed writing it every much kahit medyo rusty, also marami 'ring errors pls pls overlook na lang hehe chars :( I know it might not be what you expected and, or up to standard pero I hope you smile while reading it! Have a nice day ♡

**Una**

Tagaktak ang pawis ni Soonyoung habang sinisiksik ang mga pogs sa bulsang gawa niya gamit ang dulo ng suot na puting sando, gaya ng nakikita niya sa mga kalaro niya. Malamang makakatikim na naman siya ng sermon galing sa nanay niya dahil amoy araw siya ngayon, medyo madungis at may gasgas na naman sa tuhod. _Sorry po aling Susan, makulit lang talaga ang anak n'yo._ Panalo na naman siya, madadagsagan ng limang dangkal ang koleksiyon niya sa bahay, na nakasilid sa gamit na lata ng gatas.

Parang nakatuon lang ang buong atensyon ng araw sa kanya mismo, kaya't init na init siya at lumalagkit na ang bawat singit niya, pero kelan pa naman nito ininda ni Soonyoung Edward Kwon?

Nakita niya ang kanyang mga kalaro na nasa buhanginan, siguro may ginagawang bagong bahay sa eskinita nila. Mukhang bago ang mga buhangin at mga graba, wala pang halong dumi ng pusa, o namumuong putik sa gilid, ito ang sand box ng panahon nila. Anong ginagawa ng mga bata sa buhangin na nakatiwangwang sa gilid ng kalsada? Syempre, inangkin na nila 'tong play ground habang walang nagbabantay na may ari.

Si Soonyoung ay isang simpleng bata na may simpleng trip sa buhay kaya n'ung nakita niya sila Seungcheol na naglalaro ng buhangin, sumali na rin s'ya.

"Sino to? Ba't nakikisali sa laro natin?" Tanong ng batang Soonyoung sa mga kaibigan. Ang kanyang suot na puting sando ay may mantsa na ng tuyong bungain, nakatabi naman sa ikatlong patong ng hollow blocks sa gilid ang mga pogs n'ya (na hindi n'ya na pogs kasi binenta niya na lang kay Seungcheol, syete isang dangkal, limang piso yung pamato nyang swerte, medyo hindi nya alam kung bakit naging swerte, basta kasi binudburan niya yon ng langis at Johnson's baby powder kaya tumitihaya yung bagsak lagi).

Malamang talaga, papagalitan siya ng nanay nya pagdating niya sa bahay.Ganito lang ang buhay nila noon, simple at masaya. Simpleng takas sa tanghali kapag pinapatulog na. Kahit mag-amoy araw ka, sulit naman.

Sinagot siya ni Jeonghan, isa pa sa kanyang mga kalaro. "Si Seokmin, bagong lipat. Tropa yan."

"Ah, akala ko saling kitkit lang." Tumitig si Soonyoung sa bagong kalaro para inspeksyunin. Medyo payat, tahimik lang at uhugin pa, yung tipong aasar-asarin lang ng mga siga sa kabilang eskinita.

Napansin naman ng bagong kalaro ang pagtitig ni Soonyoung kaya nagpakilala s'ya sa nakakatanda. "Hello. Ako si Seokmin, amin tong buhangin kasi ginagawa yung bakod namin." Ngumiti ito sa kanya at parang nahihiya pa. "Okay lang ba makipagfriends? Bagong lipat lang kami 'eh."

"Oks." Sagot ni Soonyoung bago bumalik sa paglalaro. Lumapit naman sa kanya si Seokmin, "Ako si Soonyoung, magaling ako sa bente uno at pogs. Kaya kitang pulbusin, pero kaibigan kita kaya bumili ka na lang sakin pag gusto mo dumami yung pogs mo."

Inilahad ni Soonyoung ang kamao niyang nakasarado, may pulang wristband pang nakapulupot sa bandang pulso niya. "Fist bump to pre." Ang unang seremonya ng kanilang pagkakaibigan, dahil mukhang maamo naman si Seokmin, sa isip isip ng batang Soonyoung, _bakit hindi diba_?

Pagkatapos idikit ni Seokmin ang kamao niya kay Soonyoung, biglang nakaramdam si Soonyoung ng pangangati sa bandang gitna ng mukha niya at biglang kumunot ang noo niya.

Unti-unti siyang pumikit at saka bumahing. _Nang malakas_.

Parang tumigil ang mundo, walang gumagalaw sa kanila habang kinukusot ni Soonyoung yung ilong n'ya. Nagliparan naman ang buhangin na pinoporma nila ni Seokmin. Maging ang mga alikabok sa palagid. Ang sunod na nadatnan niya na lang ay umiiyak na bagong kalaro sa tapat niya. Sumisigaw ng "Mama" at nakapikit dahil sa sakit ng puwing.

Biglang kinabahan si Soonyoung, maging ang mga kalaro nila.

"Putek, Seokmin ayos ka lang? Sorry, di ko sinasadya. Hala, putek sige buhusan mo na lang rin ako ng buhangin." Patuloy ang pag ngawa ni Seokmin kaya aligaga na rin ang batang si Soonyoung sa bawat paglipas ng segundo. Hindi nya alam ang gagawin.

Si Soonyoung ay isa pa 'rin sa mga pinakamakulit na bata sa kanilang kalsada, may palayaw na _si Soonyoung, apo nila Bonifacio, yung tiyuhin Michael V, oo ayon, yung binuhusan ni aling Marites ng ihi galing sa arinola niya kasi sobrang ingay_ , at dahil si Soonyoung nga ay si Soonyoung, kumarera siya paalis, at palayo kay Seokmin nang nakita niyang unti unting humahakbang palabas sa ginagawang balkonahe yung nanay ng dating kalaro.

**Ikalawa**

Hindi man inaasahana, naging magkaklase sila nang dumating ang pasukan n'ong taon na 'yon. At mas lalong hindi inaasahan na naging matalik na kumare ng nanay ni Soonyoung ang nanay ni Seokmin dahil parehas silang _active_ PTA members. Hindi na nais maalala ni Soonyoung ang aksidenteng nagawa nya kay Seokmin. Mali yung simula nila, sabi ni Seungcheol sa ka nya, pero pinipilit niyang bumawi ngayon. Kapag nagkakasama sila, binibigay niya kay Seokmin ang pogs nya, pati na rin yung trumpo na hindi naman kayang paikutin ng maigi ni Seokmin. Bumibili sya ng extra na kisses sa tindahan, galing sa mga stalls na nag aabang sa labas ng school nila, para meron din si Seokmin (hninhintay niya manganak yung mga alaga niya para tipid pero parang 'di naman talaga sila nanganganak). Hindi nya na rin inaagaw yung ilan sa isang dosenang bala ng laser ni Seokmin.

Mahirap maging mabait sa kalaro pero ayos lang, kada paguubaya niya, sinusuklian naman ito ng ngiti ni Seokmin.

Isa pa, best friends na rin kasi sila.

Dahil sa gustong bumawi nang sobra ni Soonyoung, sinasamahan niya lagi si Seokmin. Sanggang dikit, magkakabit yung bituka, pinagtambal sa bewang, si B1 at si B2, andyan para sa isa't isa. Limot na yung nagawa niyang krimen sa mata ng nakababata dati.

First year highschool na sila ngayon, at katatapos lang ng unang araw eskwela.

Naghihintay si Seokmin sa isang bench sa gilid para kay Soonyoung, nagbibilang. Labing lima... labing anim, labing pito nang late si Soonyoung sa uwian nila. Medyo kunot na ang noo ni Seokmin dahil nag aalala na sya? Baka iniwan na siya ni Soonyoung o nakalimutang magkikita pala sila? Pero malabo. Umiling muna siya saka patuloy na naghintay.

"Seoks!" Tumatakbo si Soonyoung at naghihikahos, dikit na sa noo niya ang ilang hibla ng buhok bungang basa na dahil sa pawis. Rinig ang kalabog ng paa niya sa hallway, kasi wala na ngang tao. Sila na lang.

Wala na 'ring araw, lumubog na.

Kita na medyo nakabukas yung polo ni Soonyoung, iniisip na parang isang oras nang naghihintay si Seokmin dito.

"Seoks!" Pero kasi, masayang sumisigaw ngayon si Soonyoung sa tenga nya kaya okay na rin.

"Amoy pawis ka, putek na yan." Irap ni Seokmin kasi malapit na siyang yakapin ni Soonyoung pero nakailag siya.

Hindi masyadong pinansin ni Soonyoung yung kaibigan, kumikinang parin yung mga mata niya, parang mga tala sa langit ngayon, kahit na medyo iritado yung pagkakasagot ni Seokmin. "Tanggap ako sa Dance troupe ng school natin!" Masiglang anunsiyo nito. Ngumiti naman si Seokmin, _kaya pala_.

"May audition na sila agad ngayon?"

"Hindi, tapos na dapat yung recruitment nung summer pa sabi ni Minghao.... Eh close si Jun sa mga fourth year ng club kaya ayun, pinayagn ako magaudition kahit late."

"Ah, buti naman." Ngiti ni Seokmin sa kanya, kahit hindi niya kilala kung sino yung Jun at Minghao na yan. "Dami naman agad kaibigan, baka ipagpalit mo na ko."

"Tange, syempre isa ka lang sakin." Pinag sangga ni Soonyoung 'yung kamao nila, saglit na makikita sa kamay nila yung friendship bracelet na pasalubong ni Seokmin galing Tagaytay nung bakasyon.

"Tsaka sorry nga pala sa pag antay, Seoks, sorry akin talaga. Libre na lang kita?"

"Uwi na lang tayo, baka gabihin pa tayo ng sobra." Sabi ni Seokmin nang mahinahon, wala naman siyang tampo kay Soonyoung, nawala agad kasi hindi niya kayang tiisin yung best friend. Pero kumulo bigla ang tiyan ni Soonyoung at ngumiti siya ng malungkot kay Seokmin.

"Hmp, bahala na nga."

Nagsimula na silang maglakad pauwi.

Kung tatanongin mo si Seokmin, mahirap magaral sa pinakasikat na Catholic school ng bayan nila. Ang strikto ng mga teacher, bawal maglaro, medyo hindi makatarungan yung matrikula, maraming librong pinadadala pauwi at higit sa lahat, sobrang tagal ng school hours at sobrang late na rin magdismiss. Hapon yung uwian nila, pag minalas minsan gabi, _kagaya ngayon_ pero okay lang, mas masaya maglakad ng sampung minuto papunta sa paradahan ng jeep kapag hindi na ganun nakakapaso yung araw. Isa pa't maamoy mo yung inihaw na isaw at pinipritong manok habang naglalakad papuntang paradahan ng jeep kasi ganitong oras nagsisimulang mabuhay yung likod ng palengke kung s'an sila dumadaan bago makasakay ng jeep.

"Kuya magkano po itlog pugo?" Tanong ni Soonyoung nang makarating sila sa eskinitang may nakahalang na street food stalls sa gilid. Walang dumadaan na sasakyan dito kasi ordinance ng lugar nila kaya walang usok, minsan _may langaw langaw lang sa gedli pero 'yun kasi yung nagpapasarap sa mga street foods_ , ika nga ni Seokmin.

"Tres isa dong, tatlo sampu" sagot ni manong na nagpiprito ng bagong batch ng mga kikiam.

"Ah, pano po pag meron nang orange na balot?"

Mukhang hahatawin na sila ni manong ng sandok kaya hinila na ni Seokmin palayo si Soonyoung sa nagtitinda ng Calamares bago pa sila ma-blacklisted sa paboritong kwenkwek stall ni Seokmin.

Matapos ang ilang segundo, masayang niya nang kinakain yung Calamares na binili bago magsalita si manong na nagtitinda ng Calamares. "Iho, anong ginagawa mo?" Nakatingin yung pagod na mata nito sa kanya na kumakain na ng, naghihintay na lang matapos si Soonyoung kumuha ng kanya. Kinabahan agad siya sa tingin ni manong, malapit na siyang maihi sa kaba.

Madals na mabait ito at suki nila, lagi kung bumili dito si Seokmin mula grade six kasi favorite niya nga yung Calamares, pero pano kung nahalata ni Manong na sobra sya tumuhog minsan? Hindi nya naman yon ginawa ngayon, hindiㅡ

"Huh? Ano po 'yon?"

"Anong ginagawa mo kako, iho. Yung tubig na lubluban kasi ng sandok ay binuhos mo sa lalagyan mo. Itong mga suka naman at sarsa nasa tabi lamang." Sabi ni manong, may malambing at maayong tunog yung pagkakabigkas niya. Medyo matagal pa naprocess yun ni Seokmin pero kasi...

Sa gilid niya, hawak na ni Soonyoung yung tyan niya habang malakas na tumatawa. Malapit na siya sakalin ni Seokmin, literal, pero pinigilan niya lang yung sarili niya at mabilis na tumakbo papuntang sakayan ng Jeep kasi ' _putek, nakakahiya 'yon ah'._

"Seoks, hintay! Hintay lang! Wag ka tumakbo, saya saya ko pa dito eh! Ano ba, Lee Seokmin!"

**Ikatlo**

"The blood of covenant is thicker than water of womb." Sabi nga sa lesson nila Seokmin kanina. Walang kapatid si Seokmin, si Soonyoung naman, mga fifteen to seventeen years yung tanda ng dalawa niyang ate sa kanya. Lumaki silang magkasama sa buong buhay nila, diba? Parang magkapatid, matalik na magkaibigan.

Kung si Wonwoo naman ang tatanungin mo, magagalit siya kay Seokmin kasi mali mali na naman yung analogy na ginagamit ng pinsan sa mga natututunan niyang quotes. "Seokmin, para sa war yon, a misuse of "blood is thicker than water" saying originally quoted from a writing retrieved from war, na galing sa "blood is thicker than milk" naman from old Arab teachings, hindi para sa inyong dalawa ni Soonyoung. Soonyoung ka na naman, Richard Pustelniak will be so disappointed." Naririnig niya agad sa utak niya gamit ang boses ni kuya Jeon kung theoretically (a.) nababasa niya yung isip ni Seokmin ngayon at; (b.) alam niya na may crush ng konti si Seokmin kay Soonyoung.

Iniisip pa lang ni Seokmin ang scenario, naiirita na siya.

Kasi naalala na niya bigla na siya yung nagpakilala kay Wonwoo at Soonyoung, pero bakit parang mas malapit si Wonwoo at Soonyoung ngayon? Kesa ka kanya?

Kagaya ng pagtakbong ginagawa nila, mabilis na lumipas yung panahon. Kasalukuyang nakatingin si Seokmin sa quad, habang nakaupo sa ikatlong level ng bleacher. Inaabangan na matapos yung practice ng intermission number para sa prom nila Soonyoung, na president na ngayon ng dance club. Kasama niya yung mga kaibigan niya, si Seungkwan, Jihoon, Jeonghan at Joshua sa upuan, naghihintay lang rin matapos yung practice kasi tropa rin sila nila Soonyoung, sa isang hindi mapaliwanag na himala.

At the moment, iniisip siguro ng titingin sa kanya na 'sinong magaakalang may mas ikikinang pa pala yung ngiti at mata ni Seokmin? Sabagay, nakatingin siya ngayon sa tala, siguro, kaya.

Mainit, sobrang init ng sikat ng araw kapag alas tres, kasing init ng ulo ni Seokmin kasi nakikipagtawanan si Soonyoung kay Chan, yung favorite niya kunong co-dance troup member, pero sobrang cute pa rin ni Soonyoung kahit tumatawa ito nang pawis na pawis.

Kita sa grey niyang t-shirt yung baskil niya pati yung malaking basa sa dibdib at likod niya, medyo pumayat rin siya at humpak yung pisngi niya kasasayaw, kumikintab yung buong mukha niya sa malagkit na pawis, pero bakit ang pogi pa rin?

"Soons!" Nakangiting bumaba sa bleachers si Seokmin, ang init nga ng araw ngayon. "Tubig, gusto mo?" Inalok ni Seokmin yung tumbler na nirefillan nya pa sa canteen.

"Sa water fountain galing to eh" sabi ni Soonyoung habang nagpupunas ng pawis. "Tanga, mineral yan. Limang piso isang bote. Ikaw na nga nililibre."

Kinuha ni Soonyoung yung bote sa kanya. "Joke lang, thank you Seoks, the best ka talaga." Mahinang sabi nito.

"Malamang ako best friend mo eh. Wag kang kabahan ah, magpractice ka lang tapos sumayaw ka nang parang di mo na magagalaw bewang mo pagkatapos. Sisigaw ako nang malakas, na malakas, na malakas, para sayo sa prom."

"Wag kang ganyan, nagpapractice kami eh. Pag umiyak ako sa gitna ng quad, ikaw may papalit sakin sa practice." Nakangiti pa 'rin si Soonyoung, masaya. Kahit mukhang pagod na siya, nararamdaman ni Seokmin na ito yung gusto ni Soonyoung, dito yung tahanan niya, sa sayaw.

"Ge balik ka na."

"Love you Seokkie," ang tugon, "Love you too, bro".




"Anong plano mo pagtapos grumduate?" Tanong ni Seokmin, kasalukuyang nakatitig sa tala sa langit. Sleepover kasi prom na bukas, nasa veranda sila ng bahay ni Soonyoung.

Ngayon pa lang bumababa sa isip nila na graduate na sila, isang buwan na lang tapos pirmahan ng clearance. Isang buwan na lang, hindi na sila magkikita kasing dalas ng dati. "Ewan ko, basta magiging member ako ng PEP sa college. Ikaw?"

Sagot ni Soonyoung habang nakatitig sa _araw_. Malamig pero mainit, madilim ngunit maliwanag.

"'Di ko alam, basta maganda yung trabahong makukuga ko sa future. Gusto ko mag chef kaya lang kasi, nababasag ko pa yung pula ng itlog kapag nagpiprito ako." Madalas naiinggit si Seokmin kay Soonyoung kasi pag tinanong mo si Soonyoung kung ano yung gusto niya sa buhay, sasagot agad siya sa isang kumpas; _"sayaw", "sasayaw ako", "gusto ko maging bida sa theatre plays", "makikita mo ko sa UAAP CDC sa TV n'yo Seoks, maghintay ka lang"_. Sayaw, sasayaw siya. Walang formal na dancing background si Soonyoung at sa bahay, school o youtube lang siya natututo pero sasayaw siya. Hahabulin niya 'yong pangarap niya at sasayaw siya. _Sasayaw siya._

'Yong pagmamahal ni Soonyoung sa pagsayaw, na kahit kailan hindi naramdaman ni Seokmin sa kahit anong interes niya sa buhay kaya naiinggit siya nang sobra.

"Seokmin, wag ka nga. Okay, seryoso na ha." Ngumisi at nagpigil si Soonyoung ng ngiti automatically 'don. "Anong seryoso na? Soons, di mo bagay.

"Wag ka nga magulo. Ito ha, hindi pwedeng papalit palit ka ng pipiliing course. Last week gusto mo maging forensic detective kasi nainspire ka kuno, kahapon gusto mo maging volleyball player. Ngayon, ano, gusto mo maging chef? Kasi nanunuod ka ng food wars?"

"Duh," hindi naman nawala ang ngiti sa mata ni Seokmin, naging mas makinang ito habang nakatitig kay Soonyoung. "Ang astig kaya maging chef. Ayaw mo ba ng pagkain?" Parang nangangarap na sabi nito.

"Isa pa Soons, bakit ba english title yung tawag mo sa mga anime. Shokugeki no Souma yon, Shokugeki! Food wars, food wars. Ang panghe ng English name."

Umirap si Soonyoung. "Eh pano yung Naruto, anong Japanese non, ha?"

"Naruto... Edi Naruto Shippuden?"




"Ang galing mo!" Bungad ni Seokmin pagtapos bumaba ni Soonyoung sa stage. Tinupad niya yung pangako niya, humiyaw siya ng malakas para ganahan si Soonyoung.

Kasabay ng mga kabatch nila kapag may pasabog yung choreo, minsan kahit siya na lang. Hindi siya napagod, kasi best friend siya ni Soonyoung eh.

"Salamat Seoks, rinig na rinig ko sigaw mo kanina." Pinahinga na ni Soonyoung yung braso niya sa balikat ni Seokmin habang nagaabang na matapos yung oath eklabu sa stage, maya-maya pa'y unti-unting bumaba yung principal nila sa stage pagtapos ng closing remarks at nagsimula na yung party sa dance floor.

Nginitian siya ni Soonyoung. Tumitig si Seokmin sa kanya. Hindi niya magets yung ibig sabihin ng titig ni Soonyoung, walang lumalabas sa medyo malabong utak niya ngayon, kasi may leftover pa yung gin na pinasok ni Seungcheol illegally sa pitcher ng catering service nila?

Pano nagawa ng barkada niya yon? Hindi niya rin alam, pero masakit lang yung ulo niya, medyo nasa ulap pa siya kasi puta ang galing talaga sumayaw ng crush ko moment pero dapat mag kaibigan lang kami kaya hindi ko siya pwedeng yayain makipagmomol sa bahay situation pa siya, at hilong hilo na siya, ang sakit ng ulo niya. Medyo gusto niya na lang umuwi at matulog kaya yumuko siya, bago huling makita ang papalabong ngiti ni Soonyoung sa gilid ng mga mata niya, parang may gustong sabihin pero baka imagination niya lang yon.

Umuwing hindi sumayaw si Seokmin sa JS, walang Soonyoung na bumungad sa kanya nung nagising siya sa tapik ni Mingyu sa pisngi niya. Ah baka tumakbo na yung best friend nya, naunang umuwi.

Napailing siya nung tumayo siya kasi parang mabibiyak yung ulo niya sa sakit, sobrang sakit. "Huy puta nalasing ka ba, Seoks? Gago si Seungcheol kasi eh. Seoks, huy Seoks."

"Wala, Goy. Sakit kasi ng ulo ko, parang binibiyak. Sobrang sakit," hindi naman pala umuwi si Soonyoung, nadaanan nila ni Mingyu sa waiting area kasama si Junhui at Minghao, hinihintay ng tatlo yung sundo ni Chan, bago sila umuwi. "ng puso ko."

**Ika-apat**

_At tinangay ka na ng hangin, papalayo sa akin_.

"Iyak agad siya ih. Huy, kalma ka lang Seoks. Kanta lang yan." Tawa ni Jeonghan kay Seokmin, study mate at roomate niya ngayon, sa kasamang palad. "Asan na ba yang Siakol na yan, makikipag talk lang ako at sinasaktan nila si Seokmin ko."

"Okay ka lang? Water break, uh, papabili ako ng cinnabon kay Mingyu para sayo, gusto mo?"

"Bakit kay Mingyu?"

" _Best friend mo, duh?_ Sino pa bang mas willing magpatahan sa'yong uhugin ka dito sa buong UST bukod sakin?" Sinubukang pagaanin ni Jeonghan yung loob ni Seokmin, pero gaya nga ng laging sinasabi nga ng mga bata ngayon, ay read the room kasi patuloy lang sa pagsimangot si Seokmin.

Malapit na silang masiraan ng bait kasi wala pa silang tulog, literal, mga 36 hours na. Puro kape at noodles lang sila, at sobrang sakit na ng likod nila. Gan'on talaga pag college, 'no? Bakit ba kasi nag-Accounting si Jeonghan, yun lang yung tanong niya sa sarili niya, at bakit 'din nagpahatak si Seokmin sa impyerno kasama niya.

Somewhere over the rainbow, naging magtropa pa 'rin sila. Yung buong tropa, si Seokmin kasama yung apat niyang kaibigan, extended sa tatlong close friend ni Soonyoung sa dance team at si Wonwoo, yung jowa niyang si Mingyu, si Seungcheol na crush ngayon ng katabi ni Seokmin, at ang pinakamabait na si Hansol.

Oo na, makikita mo si Soonyoung sa CDC once a year simula nung nagcollege 'to. Scholar, sikat sa buong campus, malayo na yung narating, sobrang layo na kay Seokmin.

Naguusap pa naman sila, pero hindi na siya yung nag aalo kay Seokmin pag nagb-breakdown 'to, gaya ngayon. Hindi na si Seokmin yung nagbibigay ng bimpo at tubig kay Soonyoung pag hinihingal s'ya. Hindi na siya yung sigaw na maririnig pag kasama si Soonyoung sa mga sumasayaw.

Pero gusto niya pa'rin lahat ng 'yon, gustong gusto niya. Gusto niyang pindutin yung reset button sa buhay nila at bumalik sa sophomore year kung san nagin mas hectic ang lahat, siguro pinagitnaan sila ng lumalagong circle of friends, komplikadong schedule, at, in short, buhay.

"Pagod na pagod na ko." Tumingin sa kanya si Jeonghan, sinasalimin ang pagod na makikita rin sa mga mata ni Seokmin, dahil nalulungkot siya para sa kaibigan.

"Gusto mo pagusapan?" Tanong ni Jeonghan at hindi sumagot agad si Seokmin, pero kinuha niya yung kahon sa ilalim ng kama niya. Memory box kung tawagin ni Seokmin, shoe box na iniipis naman para kay Jeonghan.

Pinagpag niya muna yung alikabok bago kunin ang isang lumang papel, kulay Pink na may design sa gilid na mga sequin at bulaklak. "Love letter sayo?"

"Ako dapat yung magbibigay. Naalala mo nung valentines nung grade eight tayo."

Tumawa naman si Jeonghan kasi ilang taon na 'yon, hindi niya talaga maalala. "Nagsapakan si Soonyoung at Jihoon diba, muntik na, kasi yung tubig."

Tumawa naman si Jeonghan, biglang naalala yung panahon na muntik nang magsapakan si Jihoon at Soonyoung kasi _sabi ni Soonyoung, "Jihoon, tignan mo yung tubig, may dumi."_

_Si 13 year-old Jihoon naman, tinitigan nang mabuti yung tubig. "Ayun oh, may glitter konti sa ilalim." Tapos inangat ni Soonyoung bigla yung baso para tumalsik yung tubig sa mata ni Jihoon. Ayun, muntik na magkalatay sa braso si Soonyoung._

"Eh kasi naman yung style ni Soonyoung, papansin sa crush." Banayag na ngumiti si Jeonghan sa alaala, abot sa mata. Napangiti rin si Seokmin.

"Tapos nung uwian, sinabi ni Soonyoung na ililibre niya daw si Kuya Ji ng mango float para magsorry. Diba?" Tanong ni Seokmin, parang may pinapatunayan na hindi pa nakukuha ni Jeonghan kaya tumango muna siya.

Binuksan ni Soonyoung yung letter na nilalaro niya sa kamay niya. "Araw araw kaming sabay umuwi, kaya akala ko sabay rin kami 'non. Valentines lang naman, wala namang espesyal, tawag lang sa araw pinagkaiba."

"Pero hindi kami nagsabay umuwi non kasi kasama niya si kuya Ji na pumunta sa SM pagkatapos ng klase. Hindi ko 'rin nabigay 'to n'on."

"Akala k-ko. Akala ko... Akala ko close lang talaga kayo kasi... Di 'ba, kasi, normal lang sa in'yo ni Soonyoung na touchy kayo, gan'un? Hindi halata, bakit ganon? Gusto mo pala s'ya?"

Umiling si Seokmin. "Pero hindi naman sila nagtuloy ni kuya Ji kasi harmless crush lang 'daw, tas number two lang si kuya Ji sa kanya." Tumawa si Seokmin, pero kalaunan parang nabibilaukan na siya kaya tinapik ni Jeonghan yung likod niya. "Tapos enter Chan nung grade ten, halatang favorite siya ni Soonyoung... Hanggang ngayon. Tapos andyan na si kuya Wonwoo, si Jihoon, si kuya Jun, si Minghao, parang, ayokong magmukhang selfish pero naging isa na lang rin ako sa kanila kasi...

"Akala ko kasi special kami, kasi nga best diba? Best friend, yun lang yung pinanghahawakan ko dati kaya malakas loob ko na special ako, na may best ako pagdating sa kanya. Ngayon kasi wala na."

Pano nakakaya ng ibang saktan si Seokmin? Walang halong malisya, pero parang araw si Seokmin mismo. Mainit, mapagbigay, puno ng pagmamahal, maliwanag.

Paano?

"Pagod na pagod na ko, kuya. Sa totoo lang. Ayoko na mag-isip kasi parang, parang unti unting namamatay yung puso ko. Parang walang namang pupuntahan lahat ng nararamdanan ko kuya, ayoko na ng ganito. Nahihirapan na to." Turo ni Seokmin kung saan nakatago yung puso niya, iniingatan ng buong katawan niya. Tumitibok, kahit sira, kahit pagod. Nagsimula nang manginig ang labi ni Seokmin, garagal na ang boses niya.

Nais siyang patahinin ni Jeonghan, pero alam niya na kailangan ni Seokmin _ito_. Kailangan niya na ilabas lahat. Nagsimula ulit siyang magsalita sa pagitan ng mga hikbi. "Kuya kasi, okay naman kami dati eh. Okay kami kaya kahit ibalik na lang yung dati namin. Ayoko na n'ito. Gusto ko na lang siya ulit makita ng malapit, kahit mag'hi', 'hello' lang, kahit isang ngiti lang. Kahit isang kaway lang. Kaya lang kasi ayaw niya na naman, hindi ko alam kung bakit siya umiiwas p-pero ayaw niya na sakin bigla."

Kailangan muna ni Seokmin ilabas lahat. Ilabas, maalala kung ano yung yung ugat na mga nakatanim sa puso niya, tanggalin, at saka bitawan.

Pagod na lang si Seokmin. Gusto niya na huminga nang maayos.

Sumimangot muna si Jeonghan bago aluin si Seokmin. Marahan niyang hinimas ang likod nito. "Seokmin, tahan na. Ang hirap mo makitang umiiyak, baka makipagaway ako sa ex best friend mo ng wala sa oras." Halata namang lumakas lalo ang iyak ni Seokmin sa pag banggit ng salitang best friend kaya binigay ni Jeonghan yung panyo niya.

"Kuya Han kasi ang sakit, sakit, sakit eh. Kung pwede ko lang patigilin puso ko. _Sinuntok yung pader._ Masakit pero mas gusto ko na lang siya makita."

"Puta ka talaga, Seokmin, napaka panira ng moment." Muling nagsalita si Jeonghan, "balang araw, Seoks. Balang araw."

"Balang araw ano?"

Ngumiti si Jeonghan sa kanyaw "wala," at saka tumayo at nag inat Jeonghan. "In the mean time, 'sto mo 'minom?"

"Kuya Han, di naman ako umiinom." Naalala ni Seokmin yung huling besed na uminom siya, hindi naging maganda yung kinalabasan. Nasayang yung isa sa mga chance na makausap niya sana nang maayos yung best friend niya, pero, past is past na.

"Uhm, strawberry milk?" Pilit ulit ni Jeonghan at saka ngumiti si Seokmin Seokmin kahit may luha at uhog pa siya. "Ikaw lang umiinom 'non pero sige."

Gabi na pala. Napatingala siya sa langit, _inabot ng gabi yung pagdadrama niya kay Jeonghan,_ natatawang sabi niya sa sarili niya. "Uuulan yata." Walang tala, medyo makapal yung hamog na nararamdaman niya. _Malamig ang simoy ng hangin_ , tama nga ang sabi ng Apo Hiking Society.

Walang tala sa langit. _Kaysaya ng bawat damdamin,_ mali na yata ang Apo Hiking Society sa susunod na linya.

Kaya pala, wala yung tala sa langit, nasa sunod na kanto sa harap niya at may kasamang iba, ibang dahilan kung bakit siya tumatawa.

Sabi ng mga kaibigan nila, si Seokmin parang araw, nakakasilaw yung ngiti. Pero kasi, hindi naman 'yon sakto sa original story, wala 'kang makikita sa kahit anong mythology o modern stories na makikita mong magkasama sa langit yung araw at tala, at lalong namang hindi mukhang buwan si Seokmin.

Nilalayo ng takipsilim at pinag-gitnaan ng bukang liwayway. In Jeonghan's words, hindi sila meant to be.

Hindi siya umurong sa pwesto, hindi siya gumalaw man lang. Busy pa si Jeonghan makipagtawaran kay ale na nagtitinda ng panyo, si Soonyoung naman hindi yata napansin na tinititigan siya ni Seokmin.

Kung lumingon ba siya, makakapeke ba si Seokmin ng ngiti at bati? Kung lumingon ba siya, pipiliin niyang iwan si Chan para kay Seokmin ngayon? Kahit saglit lang? Kung lumingon ba siya, makikita rin ba ni Seokmin yung lumbay at panghihinayang sa mga mata niya na nararamdaman ni Seokmin sa puso niya?

Obviously, walang ganon na nangyari. Sa music videos lang ata o pelikula nangyayari yung mga ganon, o sa mga au na nababasa ni Seokmin online, pero hindi dito, hindi sa kanya. Kasi sa ibang storya, may naghihila sa dalawang tao para ipaglapit sila ng tadhana, kay Seokmin, wala eh. "Putangina Soonyoung naman, tayo na lang kasing dalawa."

"Tayo na lang dalawa, indeed." Bumuntong hininga si Jeonghan sa tabi niya. "Seoks, what if, isulat mo yung mga naiisip mong linya ngayon? Try lang na'tin, medyo stumped kasi si Ji sa mga works niya eh." Napaisip si Seokmin, "alam mo yung sabi ni Pablo Neruda, tonight I can write the saddest line. Maybe... you can pour your feelings na lang sa papel. It'll help you let go of it, and tapos malay mo balant araw, ngingitian mo yung nasulat mo ngayong gabi kasi naka move on ka na."

Tumango si Seokmin, "Uh, uh. Kakaisip ko lang ng magandang idea pero walang libre sa panahon ngayon, kaya magbargain tayo bago mo magamit."

"Kuya wala akong pera."

"Promise mo sakin, na kapag natugtot yung gagawin mo'ng kanta sa harap ng tao ng band natin, bibitaw ka na." Ito yung something clicks moment para kay Seokmin,

Buntong hininga. "Balang araw, kuya. Promise."

Ito na yata yun, sabi niya sa isip niya. Hindi niya man mabaon yung nararamdaman niya, baka takbuhan niya na lang to.

**Ika-lima**

"Oh wow" sabi ni Hansol, sinundan naman ni Wonwoo, Mingyu at Seungcheol. Makakarinig ka ngayon ng paulit ulit na " _oh wow_ " sa studio nila at iilang palakpak. Nakangiti naman si Jeonghan at Jisoo, si Jihoon umiiling lang at si Seungkwan umiinon na agad nv tubig pero halata sa kanya na ngingiti rin siya kung wala siyang ginagawa.

"Holy shitㅡ" " _Bunganga mo Gyu, wag ka magmura,_ " "Ay gago sorry. Huy Seokmin di mo naman sinabi samin na ang galing mo kumanta."

"Tae ka ba ng ibon?" Sabi ni Hansol sa kanya, na sinagot niya naman ng; "huh, bakit?"

"Para ka kasing hulog ng langit"

" _Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow_ "

Marahang kinamot ni Seokmin yung batok niya, halatang hindi sanay na pinupuri siya. "Mga sira, hindi naman ako ganun kagaling kumanta."

"Ano?" Dugtong niya bigla kasi nakatitig lang yung mga kaibigan niya sa kanya bago sila naghiyawan. "Sa tingin mo, ngayon lang kami nakarinig ng kumakanta, ha?" Malapit na ibato sa kanya ni Jihoon yung drumstick na hawak nito, kung hindi lang niya iniisip na mas mahal pa sa allowance ni Seokmin sa isang buwan yung mga binibili niyang musical instruments.

Hindi naman talaga mahilig kumanta si Seokmin, or at least in public. Medyo nahihirapan siyang i-match yung pitch niya sa musical background sa mga videoke. He knows he can carry a tune kapag nasa banyo siya, pero hindi naman siya laging nasa banyo at lagi niyan sinisigaw yung mga lyrics kapag kumakanta siya kaya walang pumapansin ng boses niya.

Naririnig lang siyang kumanta ni Jeonghan pag parehas silang high sa caffeine o pag naliligo. Agad niyang pinakanta si Seokmin kasama si Seungkwan ng kanta ni Taylor Swift, acapella. Ayun, sinasama sama na rin siya ni Jihoon at Seungkwan sa vocal lessons nila.

Bunga na rin nga ng pagbabanda nila minsan, nasasanay ni Seokmin gamitin yung boses niya... siguro?

"Ready to go na ba?" Tawag ni Wonwoo sa kanila, "baka ma-stuck kasi tayo sa traffic, alam niyo naman, magtampo pa sila Soonyoung."

Ah, oo nga pala.




"Pisilin mo," may kamay na bumungad kay Soonyoung paglingon niya. "Pisilin mo, pampawala ng kaba."

Tumaas ang kilay niya, pero marahang kinuha yung kamay ni Seokmin at hinawakan. "Todo na ba? Ganyan ka lang kalakas, parang di nagwowork out kasama sila kuya sㅡah!"

"Ah" Mahinang sabi ni Seokmin bago bitawan ni Soonyoung yung kamay niya. Nahihiyang tumingin ito sa kanya, pula yung tenga at pisngi hanggang leeg dahil naiinitan siguro o kinakabahan.

"Sorry, Seoks." Binigyan siya ng isa sa nga nahihiyang ngiti ni Soonyoung, na hindi laging nakikita ng mata ng mga tao kasi kayang dalhin ni Soonyoung 'yung sairili niya with confidence.

"Wag ka kabahan, ang pogi pogi mo ngayon eh." Sabi ni Seokmin habang inaayos yung kulay dilaw na tela na headpiece ni Soonyoung. "Salamat Seoks, the best ka talaga."

"Malamang, best friend mo 'ko eh. Wag kang kabahan ah, nagpractice kayo buong year para dito. Sumayaw ka nang parang di mo na magagalaw bewang mo bukas tapos sisigaw ako nang malakas, yung maririnig mo para ganahanan ka magperform."

"Anong isisgaw mo?"

"Go! Soonyoung! Edward! Kwon!" Tumawa si Soonyoung, mukhang mas hindi na kabado kaysa kanina.

"Sira, sige na hanap na 'ko ng team, magdadasal na kami."

"Wait lang, Soonyoung." Lumingon pabalik si Soonyoung. Isang tawag lang ni Seokmin, lingon agad kahit mapapagalitan siya ng coach niya pag nagtagal pa siya.

Parang dati, parang bumabalik sila dati dahil sa tingin na binibigay sa kanya. _Parang_. "Good luck, proud na proud ako sa'yo, alam mo 'yun diba?"

"Thank you, Seokkie. Mahal kita." Rinig ni Seokmin sa gilid ng tenga niya nang biglang yumakap si Soonyoung sa kanya.

_"Soonyoung Kwon!"_ Tawag ng lalaking suot ang uniform 'gaya ng kay Seokmin.

"Tawag na ko, Seokkie. Bye!" Agad na tumakbo si Soonyoung pabalik sa team nila nang nagmamadali pero malawak ang ngiti.

Hindi man parehas ng ibig sabihin yung salitang _mahal_ para sa kanilang dalawa, tinangay pa 'rin ng hangin si Soonyoung papalayo sa kanya bago marinig ni Soonyoung yung huling pag-amin ni Seokmin.




"Good luck, Soonyoung. Sana maging okay lahat. Conngrats nga pala, natupad na yung pagiging tigre mo kanina." Sabi ni Wonwoo bago tuluyang pakawalan sa yakap si Soonyoung.

"Kuya Han, asan si Seokmin?" Tanong ni Soonyoung habang naglalakad papalapit sa iba nilang kaibigan.

"Ah, kakaalis lang." Malungkot na sabi ni Jeonghan. "Nag-e mail kasi yung prof nila bigla for extra merited work para mahabol ni Seok yung GPA. Try mo, baka nasa parking lot pa?"

Tumakbo si Soonyoung para hanapin si Seokmin, kahit hindi na niya maabutan yung after party nila para sa silver nila ngayong taon, basta mahabol niya lang si Seokmin.

Seokmin, bakit ngayon ka pa umalis? Tumakbo si Soonyoung, pero wala na. Naabutan niya na lang yung espasyo sa parking lot kung san nakapark yung kotse ni Seokmin kanina.

**Huli**

Nakatingin si Soonyoung kay Wonwoo at Mingyu, inevitably dahil nasa harap niya yung dalawa. "Nakakaumay kayo." Malakas na reklamo niya kaya tinanggal ni Wonwoo yung bibig niya na masyadong dikit sa leeg ni Mingyu bago samaan ng tingin si Soonyoung. "Kasalanan ko b'ang wala ka'ng jowa?" Tumawa sa gilid n'ya si Jun at Minghao, na walang karapatang tumawa kasi last time he checked, medyo magulo pa yung usapan ng dalawa.

"Hi, hello, pano ba gawin to." Umilaw yung spotlight sa stage para itapat sa banda sa harap, mga kaibigan ni Soonyoung kaya napangiti siya. Si Jeonghan bass, si Seungkwan sa piano, si Joshua sa isa pang gitara at si Jihoon sa drums. Si Seokmin, nasa gitna. Hawak yung mic. Tumawa naman yung ibang customers dahil ang cute ni Seokmin.

Isa sa mga gigs nila ngayon 'yung oras na kapag may trip si Jihoon na tugtugin, not really an official thing kasi may sari-sarili silang trabaho o kumukuha ng masters, gaya ni Seungkwan at Jihoon, pero paminsan minsan tumutugtog sila dito sa diner, family-run business na tinake over sa pag-manage ni Mingyu galing sa tito't tita niyang walang ibang tagapagmana.

"Ang awkward, Seungkwan ikaw na nga lang dito!" Sigaw ni Seokmin malayo sa mic pero rinig pa rin kasi medyo maliit lang yung space galing sa mini stage papuntang dining area at nagtawanan na naman yung audience.

"Kaya mo yan, Seoks!" Sigaw ni Soonyoung out of impulse bago niya mapigilan bunganga niya.

Hinanap muna siya ni Seokmin sa crowd bago ngumiti sa sarili at magsimulang magsalita ulit nang may bagong dedikasyon sa mukha. "Uh, this one is a self-composed piece." No new news kasi mahilig kumanta ng self-made piece yung banda na gawa ni Jihoon, kasama yung Kathang Isip at Pagtingin sa paboritong kanta ni Soonyoung na sinulat ni Jihoon. "By me."

"Mga isang linggo namin tong sinulat ni kuya Ji nung nakita ni Kuya Han yung scratch paper na sinulatan ko three years ago. Tapos sabi ni Kuya Han non, pag kinanta ko daw 'to, dapat bitawan ko na yung bigat nung rason kung bakit nasulat ko to." Nakatingin si Seokmin sa kanya ngayon habang nagsasalita, parang bumabalik yung dati?

Yung JS nila nung fourth year, sobrang pogi ni Seokmin, sa paningin ni Soonyoung for the first time na naconfirm ni Soonyoung na gusto niya talaga 'yung nakababata more than what should be for a mere bestfriend. Hanggang senior high at buong college na kinailangan niya ilayo yung sarili niya kasi feeling niya sasabog siya pag nandyan si Seokmin. Parang bumalik lahat, kahit pinilit niyang sabihin sa sarili niya na nakausad na siya sa paglipas ng taon pero ngayong gabi, bumalik lahat sa kanya sa isang tingin.

Pero pano babalik yung isang bagay na kahit kailan, hindi naman nawala?

"Sorry kasi ang drama ko magrant. Uh, pero enjoy."

" _Hindi ko maintindihan, parang wala namang pupuntahan_ ". Nagsimula si Seokmin nang mahinahon, banayad, parang nung unang beses na nagkita sila. Sobrang weird sa pakiramdam, pero masarap. Masarap pakinggan. " _Ayoko na ng ganito, nahihirapan na ang puso."_

At saka narealize ni Soonyoung na, "Holy shit, ang ganda ng boses ni Seokmin."

Binigyan siya ng tingin ni Wonwoo na hindi niya gusto. "Hindi mo alam?"

_Tayo na lang dalawa, tayo na lang magsama_

"Huh?"

"Nung fourth year college pa tayo nagsimulang mag practice si Seoks." Nakangiting sabi ni Wonwoo, _proud_ , sa isip ni Soonyoung at gusto niya 'ring isigaw na _ako 'rin_.

Binalik niya ang tingin kay Seokmin sa stage at nagulat nang nakita itong nakatingin sa kanya. " _Tayo na lang dalawa, tayo naman talaga."_

_Kung iisipin mo, 'di naman 'yun talo_

_Sino ba ang niloloko mo?_

_Tayo na lang dalawa, tayo na lang magsama_

Nakatayo lahat ng balahibo niya sa katawan, pero hindi umalis yung tingin ni Seokmin sa kanya hanggang huling linya, pwera na lang kung pipikit siya para damhin yung tugtog at bawat lirikong bibitawan niya.

At sobrang sakit lang ng kabog ng puso ni Soonyoung ngayon, nagwawala na talaga. Parang gustong kumawala at sampalin si Soonyoung ngayon kasi lagi na lang niyang pinasasakit yung mahinang muscle na walang ibang ginawa kundi buhayin yung kaluluwa niya. Ang sakit, pero ganun talaga eh. Nagmahal kasi siya, minahal niya yung best friend niya.

Nakita na lang ni Soonyoung na hinaharana niya si Seokmin gamit yung mga salitang isinulat niya. " _Tayo na lang dalawa, tayo naman talaga._ " Pero sa distansya nila, baka hindi rinig ni Seokmin yon eh. Marami kasi silang kasalanan sa isa't isa, maraming utang. Kaya siguro napagod yung tadhanang paglapitin sila.

Tumakbo si Soonyoung sa CR pagtapos bitawan ni Seokmin yung mic at ibalik sa mic stand, kasi dito sila magaling, sa pagtakbo paalis pag sobra na. Takot na takot sirain, yung nasira nila sa ibang paraan naman, paglipas ng ilang taon.

Yung puso nilang dalawa.

"Soonyoung." Mainit yung hinga ni Seokmin sa likod niya at humihikahos ito sa pagtakbo. "Akala ko di na naman kita maabutan, bakit lagi ka bang tumatakbo?"

Lumingon siya para harapin si Seokmin, yung mahal na mahal niya.

"Sorry."

"Gusto kita." Biglang sabi ni Seokmin. "Yung kanta, sinulat ko nung third year tayo para sa'yo."

Hindi nagsalita si Soonyoung kaya nagpatuloy si Seokmin nang malungkot at kinakabahan. "Sa binder ni kuya Jeonghan. Sabi niya, kapag kinanta ko daw yun, sign na na dapag mag move on na ko sayo."

"Pero Soonyoung, ayaw kong hindi sumubok sa buong buhay ko. Kaya okay lang kahit hindi mo na ko pansinin o gustong kaibiganin, wala na rin namang mawawala." Nakatitig si Seokmin sa lupa kung san unti-unting tumatagaktak yung luha niya. "S-Seok, seok I'm sorry "

"Di, okay lang. Nag-try lang ako, at least alam mo. Sige, alis na ko."

Hindi niya kayang tignan na naglalakad palayo si Seokmin kaya hinila niya yung kamay nito paharap ulit sa kanya "Seokmin, sorry. Sorry kasi kahit matagal na 'rin kitang gusto. Yung malapit na yung JS natin, naalala mo? May dance number kami non tapos binigyan mo ko ng chocolate bar at tubig kada practice kahit ikaw na lang naiiwan magisa sa court pati mga kadance troup ko? Tapos kahit ang pangit mo umiyak nung graduation, sobrang cute mo sakin, kasi, kasi gusto kita."

"Alam 'kong sinira ko yung friendship na'tin kasi umiwas ako lagi sa'yo. Seoks, sorry. Hindi ko lang kasi alam kung anong gagawin ko pag mapalit ako sa'yo. Ang tagal tagal na pero naduwag ako kasi ayokong masira yung meron tayo. Seokmin, sorry kasi ang tanga tanga ko, kasi natakot ako pero gusto k-mahal pa 'rin kita, Seoks." Nakatingin siya ngayon sa mata ni Seokmin, sinisigurado kung panaginip lang ha yung nangyayari o totoo.

Yung mga mata ni Seokmin, hinihila siya pababa sa lupa. Masaya, puno ng pagmamahal pero masakit tignan diba? Hindi niya deserve tumingin sa mga mata na 'yon kasi ilang beses niyang pinaluha 'yon.

Saka yumakap sa kanya nang mahigpit si Seokmin. "Mahal kita."

"Mahal na mahal din kita, Tala ko."




"Wonwoo, asan na limang libo ko."

"Huy gago ka ba kuya Han, ilang taon na yung pustahan na 'yan naaalala mo pa 'rin."

"Ang utang ay utang, baby 'ko. Ibigay mo na agad para may pang-date kami ni Cheol.." Kumunot yung ilong ni Jeonghan.

Sa gilid niya, nagsalita naman si Jihoon. "Nagpustahan kayo?"

"Oo, nung fourth year college, nung nabasag si Soonyoung." Ngumiti si Jeonghan, the same confident smirk that would draw everyone in. "Sabi ni Wonwoo magiging sila daw pagdating ng November, UAAP CDC season ganon."

"Eh sabi ni Soons magcoconfess na sya 'non!"

"Anyway, sabi ko naman mga ilang taon pa." Kumindat si Jeonghan.

"Ang tinanim ay siya mo ring aanihin. Tara na, naghahalikan na sila." Kinunot ni Jeonghan yung ilong niya at nagsi alisan na sila.

_Dininig na rin ng langit ang hiling nila, pero kahit noon pa, ang tala at araw ay iisa._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note ni Otor:** SORRY SUPER SAMA KONG CLAIMER HUHUHU BUT THANK YOU FOR THE MODS FOR MAKING THIS HAPPen it definitely pulled me out of my writing slump! see you po next time, and YES sana masarap lagi ang inyong almusal, hapunan, agahan, very very thank you pero mas marami po yung sorry ko sa pagiging sakit ng ulo as claimer (??) LOVE YOU PO sending hugs!!! thank you thank you!! 🥺


End file.
